Seeing The Wind
by egdeXthgiarts
Summary: Set during the movie. Lee is an incoming freshman at Sky High. What kind of trouble can her and her friends get into at their new school and who do they drag along with them? WarrenOC. LashOC. Crossover/Tokio Hotel.
1. Preview

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of this story, except those that were created from my own genius. I don't know who does…but I don't…**

She marked off the last day on her calendar before the one marked "SKY HIGH!!!" on it. This was it. Tomorrow she would officially be a freshman.

"Ugh!" She groaned as she flopped facedown onto her bed, her pigtails flying into the air behind her.

She had finished almost everything on her list. When she had gone shopping with Lindsay, Scott, and Chad, she had gotten everything she would need for school and the newest book on her "Best Books Ever" list, War & Peace. She glanced at the clock; it read 10:34. Her mother would be going to bed anytime now.

She went and grabbed her notebook from her desk where it lay open beside her laptop. She carried the notebook back to her bed and laid down on her stomach and did her laziest for of a military low crawl to drag herself to the middle of the bed.

She was still in the midst of planning her party, which her and her mother had decided was going to be the first weekend after school started, when she felt her cell phone ringing before she heard it.

…_wears a slick jacket and gold watch!_

She pushed herself off of her bed and pulled the phone out of her back pocket, "Ready?" she asked, after checking the caller ID.

"Ready as ever." Came Lindsay's reply.

------------------------------

want more? you should.

sooooon. very soon. alot longer, too.


	2. It's not even the first day

Firstly, I'd like to thank my BETA: camkun12 for helping me and I'd also like to thank the inspiration for this story. you know who you are.

Secondly, I do not own any of the characters of this story, except those that were created from my own genius. I don't know who does…but I don't…

Summary: One of the incoming freshmen at Sky High is taking the school by storm. Somehow she can turn herself invisible, but that's not her power. What kind of trouble can she get into, and whom does she drag with her along the way?

Seeing The Wind

"Lee! I really wish you wouldn't leave your socks lying in the floor! This dog chews up enough shit as it is!" her mother's voice floated up the stairs, not quite yelling, but loud enough for her daughter to hear.

"Lee", more formally known as "Lehava" sighed as she lay down her pencil on top of the list she was making and stood to go pick up her socks.

She thumped down the stairs in her knee-high combat boots, swinging her arms with what seemed to be more force than necessary, her waist length black hair swinging behind her.

"Got 'em!" She said as she yanked one sock out of the cocker spaniel's mouth and picked the other one up off the floor beside the couch.

"Thank you dear." Her mother said, giving her a slight kiss on the cheek as she headed back up the stairs.

Lee went back into her room, tossed her socks onto the floor, and sat down at her large wooden desk, picking up her pencil as if to continue where she left off, but her mind was elsewhere.

She liked her name, Lehava, meaning, "flame" but most people thought it was a bit of a mouthful, so they just chose to call her "Lee." She was fine with that.

Lee looked around her room. It was decorated quite eccentrically. It had taken her 6 months to get her mother to let her paint her bedroom walls they way she had wanted, and almost just as long to raise the money to pay for the odd paint.

She looked up at the ceiling, which was black, with fluorescent paint of random colors splashed upon it, as if it had simply been thrown in that general direction, all of which glowed in the black light hanging from the middle of the ceiling itself. 3 of the walls were also black, with the same fluorescent paint on them, only in different patterns, one of them had handprints of different colors with names underneath them, and another had paragraphs written by her friends. The last wall was only black and fluorescent on the bottom three feet of the wall. There was a rail running along the entire wall, holding several different colored pieces of chalk. The upper wall was a dusty grey color, with different things written all over it, as if it, itself, were an actual chalkboard.

Lee sighed and went back to this list she was making before she had been interrupted.

She quickly finished her list and got to work on the things that could be done right then.

After cleaning out her backpack and organizing her desk, her list looked like this:

Before School Starts:

Do Something Illegal.

Plan Back to School Party.

Clean out backpack.

Clean Room.

School Shopping.

Practice.

Clean off desk.

Get War & Peace.

Lee sighed and looked around her room, surveying the mess.

She picked up her socks out of the floor and attempted to toss them into the already full laundry basket less than 3 feet away, then walked over to her stereo and put in her Blaqk Audio CD before going to sit on her full sized bed.

Lee unzipped her boots down the side, before pulling them off and dropping them onto the floor, then standing to remove her skinny-legged jeans, along with her t-shirt and dropping them next to the boots. She then walked over to her CD player and turned the volume up so that she could hear the thriving techno beats from the bathroom that was attached to her bedroom. She then proceeded to shower and brush her teeth in what she knew would be a vain attempt to get ready for bed.

Lee walked back into her bedroom and turned down her music before switching off her black light, which automatically turned on a brighter light, revealing her cocker spaniel, "Danny," gnawing on one of her already ragged Converse.

"Danny!" she yelled, causing the dog to look up at her with innocent eyes. "Get out!" She yelled, yanking the shoe out of his mouth with one hand, while holding her towel up with the other. Danny ran out of the room, and she slammed the door shut behind him. "I guess it's a good thing I like the 'ragged' look." She muttered to herself while tossing the shoe back in the floor before going to stand in front of her floor length mirror.

She looked at her appearance and thought about it. Her pale skin was flawless; her figure a perfect hourglass; her dark hair had blue streaks in several different places, and was long enough that she sat on it more often than not. She twisted in the mirror, searching for any sign of imperfection in her eyes. Then she straightened herself and looked at her unkempt hair in distaste. She closed her eyes for half a second as her hair straightened, dried, and untangled itself. She opened her eyes and smiled at the change.

"Hmm." She mumbled to herself. "Let's try this." She walked over to her desk and pulled out a pair of scissors, then walked back to the mirror. She threw her hair over her shoulder and watched as it braided itself, blue streaks and all, before snipping it off just below her shoulders. She held the 2 feet of hair in her hand and watched as it faded back to its natural color of chestnut brown. She carried that hair into her bathroom and tied both ends with hair ties and laid it on the counter before walking back to her mirror to finish with her hair.

She took another 45 minutes critiquing her hair and body before finally getting dressed in her black and grey plaid pajama pants and big grey sweatshirt, leaving on the only piece of jewelry that she absolutely never took off unless it was necessary. It was a single necklace, which was simply a razor blade held around her neck with a dainty silver chain.

Her hair was freshly layered and she now had bangs, and no more streaks. She grabbed her spiral notebook and pencil and crawled to the middle of her bed, where she curled her legs underneath her. Then, completely ignoring the notebook that she had brought to the bed with her, she surveyed her room, taking in the mess and deciding which part to clean first.

Her eyes traveled from the overflowing laundry basket and the dirty dishes on her nightstand to the empty water bottles that had been haphazardly thrown in the general direction of the garbage can and the shoes that were scattered all over her floor.

With a sigh, she decided that her room could be cleaned tomorrow, and she tossed her notebook towards her desk where it landed less than gracefully on top of her closed laptop. She went to her CD player and changed CD's and turned it down to where it was barely noticeable, before going to turn the bright light off, in turn, turning on the black light. She then went and threw back her blankets before snuggling deep down into them.

She sighed a contented sigh and drifted off to the sounds of "Boats and Birds" by Gregory and The Hawk.

…_I live to let you shine. I live to let you shine._

_You can skyrocket away from me, _

_and never come back if you find another galaxy, _

_far from here, with more room to fly, _

* * *

Lee woke up to the sound of a vacuum cleaner on the other side of her door. She glanced at her clock. It read 11:14. She groaned. She hated waking up at this time. Earlier or later was fine, but she hated this particular time.

She threw back her blankets and sat up, dangling her legs just above the floor. She was still groggy, but still hummed along with soft rock music that generally flowed from her stereo in the morning, which she could now hear as the vacuum in the hallway outside had shut-off.

She stood and started to walk towards the bathroom but stopped sort when she noticed the mess in her room, or rather, the lack of. She turned around faster than she probably should have in her tired state and tripped over her own feet. She curled into herself, expecting the pain of landing on whatever foreign objects were in her floor, but only received the pain and dull thud of landing on a freshly vacuumed carpet.

"Hmmph!" She hummed resentfully, although there was no reason to complain. As she surveyed her room, she noticed that her laundry basket was now empty as was her garbage can. All traces of a messy room were gone. The only thing signifying that a messy teenage girl lived in this room now was the bed, which was a mess of crumpled blanket with pillows thrown in the floor and sheets half-off the mattress.

She sighed and pushed herself up off of the floor, deciding that she should thank her mother for going on one of her cleaning sprees and make her bed. As she tucked the edge of the sheets back under the mattress, her door opened and her mother's head poked in.

"I heard something fall, that wouldn't happen to have been you, would it?" Her mother asked.

"Actually yes. Why did you clean my room?" Lee asked, arranging all of her pillows on her bed.

"I have someone coming to look at the house later today, and I didn't know when you would be getting up. I can put it right back to the way it was after they leave if you'd prefer?" Her mother smiled.

"No! No. No complaints from me, I was just wondering," She quickly said, "Thanks," before turning and heading to the bathroom to brush her teeth.

She came out of the bathroom singing along with her stereo as it played "All The Same" by the Sick Puppies. She went to her closet and picked up her shoes, tossing them inside the closet rather that just outside the door. She picked up her list and marked through "Clean Room" then decided that she should do some shopping today for all of the various things on her list. She replaced the notebook and went back to her closet, surveying her choices of clothing for the day.

She decided on a pair of Green plaid Capri bondage pants and a pair of Green high top Converse paired with a plain bright Green tank top.

She let her layered hair pull itself into a high ponytail, letting one long lock hang down. She watched with a smile as that lock turned into a bright green streak. She twisted it behind her ear and looked at herself in the bathroom mirror, smiling at her bright green figure for the day before watching thick black eyeliner and smoky dark purple eye shadow appear around her eyes. She smiled at herself, her slightly crooked teeth giving off a small gleam in the bright lighting of her bathroom.

She walked out of the bathroom, flipping the light switch off and went to her stereo, taking out the CD and turning on the radio, and hearing Fall Out Boy. Groaning, she slumped over to her door, throwing it open, "Why can't they play better music on the radio anymore?" she asked herself. She perked up almost immediately as soon as she was out of earshot of her radio. She went down the hallway and beat on her big brother's door profusely then ran back past her room and down the stairs, smiling.

"What are you so smiley about?" Her mom prodded, being the motherly kind of intrusive.

"Just waking 'homo-boy' up." Lee smiled as she grabbed a blueberry muffin and bit into it.

"Have you got everything ready to go to school?" Her mother asked, always trying to make her daughter get ready weeks before necessary.

"No, Mom, I've got over a week, and I barely have a list. Calm down." Lee said, "I'm about to do some shopping anyways." she said, waving the list in her mother's face and then folded it up and stuffed it in her pocket.

"No more trouble, okay?" Her mom gave her a sideways glance with a disapproving frown, reaching into her purse that was on the counter and taking out a twenty-dollar bill.

"I can't promise anything." Lee said, snatching the money before giving her mother a kiss full of muffin crumbs on the cheek.

"Get me the new 'Left Behind' book…" Her mother instructed, "…Use the rest for gas money. No speeding. Wear your seatbelt. Who's driving and who's going with you?" Her mother finished without missing a beat or running out of breath.

"Lindsay, and Scott and Chad…hopefully." Lee replied, pulling out her cell phone and dialing Lindsay's number before informing Lindsay of her plans for the day and asking if she'd drive her. When Lindsay agreed and told Lee to give her 30 minutes to shower and get ready, Lee told Lindsay to call and invite Scott, too, while Lee would invite Chad.

Lee hung up with Lindsay and quickly dialed Chad's number. "Heh?" came the voice on the other line much higher pitched than Chad's normal voice and sounding like he had a stuffed up nose.

Knowing that it was still Chad and he was simply trying to make her laugh she said, "Hey, Lindsay, Scott, and I are going shopping for a while and I was wondering if you'd like to come?" She bit her lip as she waited for a response.

"You want me to come shopping with a bunch of girls?" He asked after a moment of silence where Lee heard the distinct clicking of keyboard keys.

"Scott's a boy!" She shouted defensively.

"But he's gay, that doesn't count." Chad replied. Lee huffed into the phone.

"Okay, okay, you know I'm only joking. I guess I'll go, I haven't got anything better to do." He said, and she heard the squeaking of what she knew as his computer chair in the background.

"Great, We'll be there to get you in about 30 minutes." She smiled into the phone.

"Okay, bye." He said before hanging up.

"Yep. Lindsay, Scott, and Chad are going." Lee said to her mother who was doing dishes that Lee couldn't remember ever being dirty.

"Okay, don't be out too late. I may not be here when you get home; I'm on call." Her mother said, referring to her work.

Lee's mother worked in an office in a factory and whenever she was on call, they could call her at any time. 24 hours a day and she had to be at work in 20 minutes. She was a technopath and used her powers to fix the problems with the machines.

"I'll try not to." Lee said, knowing full well that her mother wouldn't really care what time she came home.

Lee bounced back up to her room; tucking the money her mother had given her into her front right pocket as she did. She bounced around her room looking for her purse. She found it on the other side of her bed. She grabbed it and flopped down onto her bed, and rummaged through it, making sure her wallet was in there and threw the massive satchel that was almost as big as her backpack, over her shoulder. She then reached up and unscrewed her blacklight bulbs just enough that they weren't alight. Before walking out into the hallway, and straight into her brother.

Her brother's name was Brandon. He had dark brown hair that was just long enough to get stuck in his mouth when he was trying to eat and just short enough that it wouldn't stay behind his ears. He was a heaping 6'2" compared to Lee's 5'1". He was shirtless and wearing a pair of flannel pajama pants. His hair was tousled and his eyes seemed almost glazed over with sleep.

"You didn't have to beat the hell out of my door, you know." He said, glaring down at her with his dark brown eyes.

"Yeah, I would say 'I'm sorry.' But I'm not." Lee smiled.

"I know you're not, and here, you can grab me some deodorant while you're gone." He said, handing her a five-dollar bill. Brandon was telepathic and could read people's minds. He would be a senior at Sky High this year.

"Fine." She said, as he started down the hallway back towards his own room. She stuffed the money in her pocket and tried to remember what kind of deodorant her brother used.

"Axe! Phoenix!" came the reply from his room.

She rolled her eyes and turned to go down the stairs and wait for Lindsay. That got quite annoying sometimes.

* * *

She marked off the last day on her calendar before the one marked "SKY HIGH!!!" on it. This was it. Tomorrow she would officially be a freshman.

"Ugh!" She groaned as she flopped facedown onto her bed, her pigtails flying into the air behind her.

She had finished almost everything on her list. When she had gone shopping with Lindsay, Scott, and Chad, she had gotten everything she would need for school and the newest book on her "Best Books Ever" list, War & Peace. She glanced at the clock; it read 10:34. Her mother would be going to bed anytime now.

She went and grabbed her notebook from her desk where it lay open beside her laptop. She carried the notebook back to her bed and laid down on her stomach and did her laziest form of a military low crawl to drag herself to the middle of the bed.

She was still in the midst of planning her party, which her and her mother had decided was going to be the first weekend after school started, when she felt her cell phone ringing before she heard it.

[1_…wears a slick jacket and gold watch!_

She pushed herself off of her bed and pulled the phone out of her back pocket, "Ready?" she asked, after checking the caller ID.

"Ready as ever." Came Lindsay's reply.

Lindsay was 2 years older than Lee, therefore would be a junior when they went back to school. Lee and Lindsay had planned their annual illegal activity for the summer and were going to pull it off tonight. Lindsay's mother had been oblivious to her intentions when she asked her mother to buy her 16 cans of spray paint, since Lindsay had told her mother that she would be painting her room with it.

"Meet me downstairs in 20 minutes. Don't forget to cut your lights off." Lee said before hanging up the phone and jumping off of her bed.

Lee kneeled down in front of her desk and pulled open the very bottom drawer and pulled out one completely black facemask. It was white when the girls had bought it at the costume shop, but for the purposes that they were intended for, it was better off black. Lee then strode over to her mirror to observe her black ensemble.

Lee had plenty of black clothing. Black was a very flattering color on her, but the outfit she wore now did the complete opposite. Her baggy, plain black, long sleeved shirt completely hid her now unflatteringly small chest. She had shrunk her chest for tonight's agenda. The baggy black cargo pants made her look too much like her brother for her liking, and her pigtails were now untying themselves and French braiding her hair atop her head. When her hair was done adjusting itself, she pulled a beanie on top of her head. She looked thoughtful for a moment before her face began to deform into a face almost completely different from her own. Her nose was much pointier and her chin more defined. Her eyes were a shocking black color and her lips were much thinner. Her face began to blacken as if black paint were coming out of her pores. Satisfied with her appearance, Lee put on her completely black high top Converse and snuck quietly down the stairs. When she got downstairs she snuck quietly through the kitchen and towards the front door.

Once outside she was a bit more at ease. She walked across her lawn towards the road that ran beside her house, where she knew Lindsay would park. Upon seeing Lindsay's car, Lee began walking faster. Once inside Lindsay's car, Lee handed Lindsay the mask that she promptly slipped over her face, barely giving Lee time to register that it was indeed Lindsay. Lindsay was dressed much like Lee; only her chest was more defined, as she didn't have the ability to shrink hers.

Lindsay looked over at Lee and asked a muffled, "Proof?" while handing her a pair of black gloves.

Lee who was confused for a moment before a look of comprehension crossed her face said, "When we found out Scott was gay, you, me, and him all came to my house and watched Broke Back Mountain and other gay movies; we were sworn to secrecy to never tell anyone."

"Eh. Good enough. AND we're still sworn to secrecy." Lindsay's muffled approval came, "Okay, now what's the game plan?"

Lee, who was usually the mastermind behind the sort of things replied, "I have marked on this where all the stop signs are," She said, pulling out a rough map of the small town they lived in. It was drawn on four pieces of lined paper that were all taped together. "We'll start on the West side and work our way around to where the last couple are, over by the park. Then once we finish, we'll come back here, and you can spend the night, depending on how late it is. 'kay?"

"Got it." Lindsay said, starting the tiny Dodge Neon and shifting it into reverse as Lee slipped on the gloves.

When they neared the west side of town, Lee said, "Okay, park at the abandoned Texaco station and we'll walk to the first few."

Lindsay followed Lee's directions and hid the car in the shadows just incase. As they got out of the car, Lee reached into the backseat and grabbed a black garbage bag and got out of the car. After covering Lindsay's license plate with the garbage bag, Lee stood and walked over to Lindsay.

Lindsay was holding a small green bag with 6 cans of spray paint in it. 4 green cans and 2 white. "Gimme one." Lee said. Lindsay handed her a can of green paint.

"Let's go." She said, taking off in the direction of the nearest stop sign.

When they got to the stop sign Lee said, "Watch for cars." Lindsay quickly extinguished the nearest street light with her ability to control electricity and turned to stand facing the way that a car would most likely come in their direction.

Lee stood in front of the sign and shook the can of spray paint violently, a wide grin spreading across her blackened face, as she began spraying the entire sign green.

"Switch." Was all Lee said, and Lindsay took the can of green from her and handed her a white one.

Lee then continued her vandalization of the street sign by outlining the green in white, and for the finishing touch, put two huge letters in the center of the sign. GO.

"Done." She said, smiling at Lindsay, "Onward." And they jogged off to the stop sign across the 4 way stop.

They did this, sign after sign, always the same, except taking turns watching for cars and painting. Any time they saw headlights of a car in the distance they would jump into the nearest ditch or bush to hide themselves. Lindsay had chosen a thorn bush to jump into once, with Lee right behind her, yelping as thorn after thorn embedded itself into her skin.

Being completely covered in dirt, thorns, and leaves, but finished with what they had set out to do, they began walking back to where they had left the car after finding their last round of stop signs.

"Wow. I'm glad we do this." Lindsay said, with a smile that was hidden by the mask.

"Me too." Lee replied, with a smile of her own.

As the car came into view, they noticed another car parked next to theirs and stopped short. They had parked at the only park that their tiny town had, so it was possible that it was just a couple of teenagers making out after a late date, or it could be a someone trying to make trouble with anyone they could at such a late hour.

Lee pulled Lindsay into the nearest bush that wasn't full of thorns.

"Should we wait?" Lindsay whispered. Lee thought. If they waited, it could be a while either way.

"No, we can't wait. It's already…" Lee paused to look down at the watch on her left hand, "2:34. We don't have time to wait, so just take off your mask, and take down your hair. Try to look as normal as possible." She said, already pulling the beanie off of her head and letting her hair fall out of it's French braid, before her face seemed to be draining itself of all color and her facial structure became her own again.

Lindsay handed Lee the mask that she had been wearing and the hat that had covered her almost white blonde hair. Lee tucked them into the bag with the remainder of the spray paint and slung it over her shoulder. The girls emerged from the bush and started towards the car.

Having made it safely to the car, the girls climbed in and sighed a sigh of relief once they were seated safely inside. Lee quickly stashed the evidence in the floorboard beneath her feet and leaned back in the seat as Lindsay scoffed, "Teenagers." She said as she buckled her seatbelt, while looking through her tinted windows at the fogged up ones of the car next to theirs.

Lee laughed as she buckled her own and they took off towards Lee's house.

* * *

[1 Dogs Can Grow Beards All Over – The Devil Wears Prada. 

I hope you guys like it.

Please review and tell me what you think.


	3. First Day of School Blues

Seeing The Wind

Lee awoke the next morning to her cell phone ringing loudly in her ear:

[1 _Teenagers scare the living shit out of me. They could care less as long as someone'll blee--_

"What?" she grumbled into the receiver, without looking at the caller ID. She knew what ringtone she had set for when her mother called.

"I just thought you'd like to be up a little earlier than normal to have time to get ready for your first day at school." Came her mother's voice.

"Nope." She replied and promptly hung up and flopped her head back down onto the mattress.

After a moment she heard a voice sounding as tired as she felt slurring out, "Who's it?"

"Ma." Was the simple reply before she fell back to sleep, leaving Lindsay to wonder why Lee's mother would be calling her from downstairs, before she too fell asleep again.

* * *

1 hour and a megaphone later, Lee and Lindsay were crawling out of bed and in the general direction of each of the bathrooms to shower.

Having showered at the same time, both were slightly irked at the constantly changing temperature of the water when they got out. Lee sighed and returned to her bedroom, wearing only a lacy black bra and boy shorts to match. After turning on her Stereo and listening to the heavy riffs of the Rob Zombie song [2 that was currently playing on the radio station that she usually listened to, she went straight to her closet and pulled out a pair of flare legged jeans with the hems cut off of the bottom. She quickly pulled them on and grabbed the nearest t-shirt, which was black and had the words "IF YOU DON'T DANCE YOU HATE YOUR PARENTS" on it in large, bold, yellow letters. She let her make-up do itself without the help of a mirror, while she sat on her bed and slipped on her socks. She then went to her closet and pulled out her grey converse that her dog had been chewing on a few days ago.

She sat on the bed, just as Lindsay walked into her bedroom, wearing only a towel. Lindsay shut the door behind her and proceeded to stand and stare at Lee with a sleepy look, as if she were waiting for something. Lee simply stared silently back. This silent staring contest went on for 2 minutes before Lee said, "Uhhhhhhhhhhhhh, you have clothes in the back of my closet."

Lindsay's face then brightened considerably and she said brightly, "Thanks!" before turning to the closet and reaching into the back and pulling out a pair of Tripp pants with green thread in them. She then pulled out a long sleeved thermal shirt that was black with hundreds of tiny green dog-like things on it.

Lindsay pulled on the pants and tied the strings around her tiny waist to hold the pants up, before slipping the shirt over her head and tugging her hair out of the neck. She went to stand in front of the floor length mirror.

Lindsay had long white blonde hair with subtle streaks of a darker blonde in it, but hardly enough to notice. She had less curves than she would have liked, but she more than made up for it with her overly outgoing personality and perfect smile. Lindsay sighed and went to the bathroom across the hall from Lee's room, knowing that Lee didn't use a hairbrush, and borrowed the one that she knew belonged to Lee's mother. She quickly brushed through her hair, which had already air-dried due to how thin it was. She then returned to Lee's room and asked for her eyeliner. Lee kept spare makeup around just for when Lindsay came over.

Lindsay swiped on a thick layer of eyeliner and a bit of mascara, attempting to go with a simple look for the first day of school.

As the girls finished getting ready, they went downstairs and sat at the island as Lee's mother served up breakfast, which consisted of scrambled eggs, bacon, and waffles.

"How can you eat your waffles like that? You're smothering the poor things." Lindsay said as she watched Lee smother peanut butter all over her waffles, before putting a little chocolate syrup on them, too, and then, to top it all off, practically drowning her whole plate, including her eggs and bacon, in maple syrup. "How do you NOT weigh 400 pounds?"

Lee looked over at Lindsay like she was stupid as she stuffed a forkful of waffles in her mouth.

"Oh. Right. Your Powers." Lindsay said as Brandon came downstairs to join them for breakfast.

"I am not looking forward to Save The Citizen." Brandon muttered around the eggs that he had already shoved into his mouth.

"Me either." Lindsay said, pushing the remainder of her eggs away from the syrup of her waffles.

"At least you have a useful power." Brandon grumbled, crunching his bacon. Brandon had been sorted as a sidekick his freshman year because Boomer hadn't wanted to admit that what Brandon said he was thinking was true.

"C'mon kids, you're going to miss the bus." Lee's Mom said. (A/N: it seems like everyone uses that line.)

"No. Mom. We're not." Lee said smartly, pushing her syrup filled plate away.

"Watch that tone, young lady, and I just don't want to have to ask someone to take you three to school." Her mother said, giving her an angry look before taking her daughter's plate and pouring the remaining syrup down the kitchen sink.

"Okay. Okay. I'll get my stuff and we'll go to the bus stop." Lee replied, standing up and rolling her eyes before heading back up to her room. Lee grabbed her black leather backpack from where it was hanging on the back of the door and got _War & Peace_ off of her nightstand and stuffed it into the bag. On her way out, she stopped quickly and turned around and went back to her stereo where her mp3 player was sitting on top of it. Hoping that it was charged, she grabbed it and jogged back downstairs.

Once downstairs, she told her mother that she loved her and kissed her goodbye before walking out the front door, with Brandon and Lindsay in tow. Lindsay went to her car and pulled her backpack out of the backseat, accidentally pulling a can of green spray paint out and dropping it on the ground next to the car. Lee's mind flooded with memories of the night before.

"Hmm. Can't wait to see that." Brandon said, waiting on the two girls before walking towards the bus station.

"Could you at least TRY to stay out of my head?" Lee mumbled glaring at him, but knowing full well that he had heard her.

"Nope. It's just too much fun." He smiled turning in the direction that he knew the bus stop to be.

Lee grumbled and followed him grudgingly as he led Lindsay and herself to the bus stop. Once at the bus stop they greeted Scott who had beat them there and then stood in silence, Lee with her arms crossed over her chest and an angry look on her face, Lindsay staring at her shoes with her hands in her pockets, Brandon with one hand on the strap of his backpack and the other in his pocket while he stared down the road in the direction the bus would come, and Scott reading a book, which was the only thing that he carried with him.

Scott didn't fit any part of the stereotype of being gay. He dressed normal, a band t-shirt and faded jeans, and his hair wasn't perfect and he didn't talk in a high-pitched voice. His brown hair wasn't parted, but simply hung down into his eyes, not bothering him one bit, and his voice was deeper than most. The only way you could pinpoint Scott, as being gay, was the gay-pride belt that was settled snuggly around his waist, and he was okay with that.

When the bus finally came, Lee stomped up the three steps and found the closest empty seat to the back that she could find and waited for Lindsay to sit down with her. Brandon sat across the aisle and stared out the window as if concentrating on something, but Lee knew he was trying to tune everyone else's thoughts out or he would get a headache.

Lee pulled out her mp3 player and was glad to have half of her battery charge left. She scrolled through her playlists and found the one that she was looking for. Before she could ever select it, though, two straps criss-crossed over her chest and buckled her in and a bar came down over her lap. She looked up in surprise at Brandon, who was still concentrated on blocking out other's thoughts an acted as if it were a normal occurrence that buses did this. Suddenly the bus driver accelerated and turned off onto what was clearly marked as an uncompleted bridge. Lee looked around frightened. Their bus driver was going to kill them. Kill them all. And Brandon was okay with that; as was Lindsay. What was wrong with them? Were they brainwashed? Lee gripped the bar in her lap, almost crushing her mp3 player when the bus driver threw the bus over the edge of the bridge. Lee, along with a few other students, screamed at the top of their lungs. Suddenly, Lee was pushed backwards forcefully as the bus grew…was that…rockets…and wings? And they took off into the air. Lee looked at Brandon again, who was laughing at his little sister and then went back to staring out the window at the clouds that flew by at an amazing speed. Lee calmed down once she figure out that they weren't going to die and placed the blaring ear buds into her ears and listened to high-pitched singing, up-tempo techno beats, and heavy guitar riffs to calm her down until they arrived at school.

Once they got off the bus, Lee, who was still wearing a shocked expression waved as Lindsay and Brandon left their Freshman group to go do their Upperclassmen things. All of a sudden, something, or someone, seemed to be running around them all, making the freshman group together as closely as they could. Suddenly it was gone and there was a boy standing in front of them, wearing a zip up "Sky High" Jacket and a backwards cap. Suddenly something, or rather someone, stretched all the way down from the top of the steps, and once he was standing next to the super-fast boy, Lee saw one of the cutest boys she had ever seen.

"I'm Lash, Uh, this is Speed, and as representatives of the Sky High welcoming committee…" He said as he flipped his hair and patted the other boy on the shoulder. He was wearing a zip up jacket with black and white striped sleeves, along with an orange shirt that had a rather large skull on the front of it.

After the boys attempted to con money out of them before a girl came over and took charge of the group, they were taken into the school gym and wished a good first day at Sky High before The Principal flew in as a comet and gave her annual speech, "Good Morning, I am Principal Powers. On behalf of all the faculty and staff, Welcome to Sky High."

"YEAH!" yelled a tall boy who was wearing a bright yellow shirt, before clapping his hands once.

Principal Powers continued after giving the boy a disapproving look, "In a few moments, you will go through Power Placement and your own heroic journey will begin…"

"Power Placement?" mumbled a boy in front of them, looking scared.

"Sounds fascist." Said the girl standing next to him.

"Did you see that really hot guy sitting behind us on the bus?" Scott whispered in her ear. Lee looked at him wide-eyed and shook her head. Scott tried to continue the conversation, but Lee ignored him and tried to turn her attention back to the speech, so Scott turned and started talking to another girl.

"I believe the preferred term is Hero Support." She heard a boy in orange saying. She hid a smile. She had made fun of her brother for that on various occasions.

"…for now, good deeds and good luck, let the adventure begin. Comets, AWAY!" The Principal then turned back into a comet and shot out of the room and a large platform rose up out of the floor with man standing on it. Before she even had time to take in his very general appearance he began talking.

"Alright, listen up. My name is Coach Boomer. You may know me as Sonic Boom. You may not. Here's how Power Placement is gonna work. You will step up here and show me your power, and yes you will do so in front of the entire class. I will then determine where you will be assigned, Hero or Sidekick. Now every year there are a few students or as I like to call them 'whiner babies' who see fit to question or complain about their placement so let's get one thing straight. My word is law. My judgment is final, so there will be no 'whiner babies' Are we clear?" There was a general mumble of the affirmative from the group, but that obviously wasn't what Coach Boomer was looking for. "I said, **ARE WE CLEEEEEAAAAAR**!?" He yelled and everyone was blown backwards and Lindsay had to grab onto Lee's shoulder to keep from falling backwards.

"YES, COACH BOOMER!" came the reply.

He then blew a whistle and began calling students up one by one to show their powers.

Lee was nervous. She had been practicing, but she didn't know if she would be good enough to make Hero. Then she got an idea. Hoping it would work, she went up onto the platform when her name was called.

"Well? What are you waiting for? Power up!" Coach Boomer shouted rudely.

Lee then scrunched up her face in concentration and in less than 20 seconds she could have passed for Coach Boomer, if he was wearing a t-shirt and jeans.

"Nice. Hero!" He yelled and then shooed her off the platform. She morphed back into herself and went to stand beside Scott.

A few more students were called upon and thoroughly embarrassed and then it was Scott's turn. Scott never used his powers much, because there wasn't much use for them. He felt he was certain to get sidekick. He walked up onto the platform and stood awkwardly, with his hands in his pockets while shuffling his feet.

"Come on! We don't have all day!" Coach Boomer yelled.

Scott then sighed and pulled his hands out of his pockets before raising his hands in the air and everyone felt the room temperature change, if only slightly before he put his hands back down.

Everyone waited with baited breath.

"Is that it?" Coach Boomer asked, "You can _slightly_ change the temperature of a room?"

"No." Scott grumbled, almost non-distinguishably.

"Then what else can you do?" asked Coach Boomer, getting a little more than irritated.

Scott mumbled something and then turned his head away, ashamed.

"What was that?" Boomer asked.

"I said…" **_sigh_** "…I fogged up the windows." Scott then turned to walk off of the platform as the students and Boomer began to laugh, seeing that he had indeed fogged up the windows.

After Boomer had laughed out a feeble, "Sidekick." Scott immediately began brooding. He had known he would get sidekick, but it still didn't make the blow any less harsh.

After a girl who seemed rather like a hippie had refused to show her power and assigned sidekick, they were dismissed for lunch, being told that they would continue afterwards.

"I didn't think that guy would be such an asshole." Scott said as they sat down at an empty table with their food trays.

"Yeah, I know!" Lee practically shouted as she shook her tiny carton of chocolate milk violently.

"Oh, he's always like that." Lindsay said, sitting down with them, and twisting open her orange juice.

Lunch continued as Lee and Scott shared their stories from Power Placement with Lindsay and she congratulated Lee on making Hero and consoled Scott on making Sidekick. Scott simply shrugged his shoulder and went back to poking at his green beans.

"So did any of you happen to find out who that really hot freshman is?" Lindsay asked, nodding her head in the direction of a boy who was wearing a leather jacket and had shoulder length hair with a single red streak hanging boldly by the boy's face as he glared at someone intently.

Scott jumped at the opportunity to talk about the boy he had seen on the bus, "Oh, are you sure he's a freshman?" Scott asked, excitedly, glancing back and forth between the boy and Lindsay.

"Well, he has to be. I've never seen him here before, and he rode our bus, so I would have seen him before." Lindsay said, taking a bite of her apple while blatantly staring at the boy, who was too busy staring at someone else to notice.

"Ooh, I hope he's gay." Scott said, earning a snort from Lee as she drank her milk and a shocked laugh from Lindsay.

The conversation topic changed several more times before they decided that they were finished and took their trays to the garbage can.

Lindsay led the way to her locker as they talked about random different things. When they arrived at Lindsay's locker, Scott excused himself to go to the bathroom, leaving Lindsay and Lee to wait for him. Lindsay opened her locker and began switching her books from her first class for the ones she would need for her next class. When she closed her locker, she screamed with fright. There was a person on the other side of it. It was the boy they had been talking about at lunch. Lee and Lindsay stood there awkwardly, wondering what they boy wanted.

"Excuse me, but that's my locker." He said, finally, pointing to the locker below Lindsay's.

"Oh." She said, blushing and stepping out of the way, "Sorry."

They both stood behind the boy, watching him. He noticed and turned around and glared between each of them, "Is there something interesting about the back of my head?" He asked, standing up with his brown leather backpack.

"Umm. My name is Lindsay." Lindsay said, awkwardly, extending her arm towards the boy.

"Warren." Was all he said before shoving past Lee and walking away. Lindsay dropped her hand and stared after him, mouth slightly agape, but with a smile on her face. Lee watched him down the hallway with an irritated look on her face. Where did he get off being an ass like that? They had done nothing to offend him, much less give him the right to be so rude to them, no matter how utterly drop dead gorgeous he was.

"What's going on?" Scott asked, coming back from the bathroom, seeing Lee's shocked face and Lindsay's slack-jaw.

"I believe I just met the boy of my dreams." Lindsay sighed. Lee rolled her eyes and looked over at Lindsay like she was crazy.

"Lindsay! He was a complete asshole! Not only did he not even completely introduce himself, but he practically shoved me out of the way!" Lee groaned, knowing her friend's horrible taste in guys.

"He said his name. That counts." Lindsay said dreamily as she stared off in the direction that Warren had stalked off.

Lee groaned as the bell rang, ending lunch. Lindsay snapped out of her revere and turned to smile at Lee before waving and heading in the direction of her own class.

Scott and Lee headed back towards the gym where they would finish power placement.

"So that guy was really a huge asshole?" Scott whispered to Lee as a boy walked up onto the platform and shot about 3 gallons of snot out his nose, gluing Coach Boomer to the floor.

"Yeah! He didn't say, well, he did say 'excuse me' but then he practically shoved me out of the way when he was leaving!" Lee replied, "I don't know how, but she always seems to pick the worst guys." Scott nodded his head in agreement.

As they finished Power Placement, there was still an hour before school was dismissed.

"Hi, my name's Layla." A girl said, extending her arm towards Lee.

"Lee." She replied with a grin, shaking Layla's hand. "Hero or Sidekick?" she asked.

"Sidekick." Layla declared proudly.

"Hero." Lee said, as Layla extended her arm towards Scott.

"Sidekick." Scott replied lamely, taking Layla's hand.

"This is Zack," she said, waving to a tall boy in yellow behind her, "and this is Magenta." She waved to a girl dressed in purple standing next to him.

"and this is Ethan." She waved to a black boy who was wearing bright orange and huge thick-rimmed glasses. "We're all sidekicks."

The six of them talked and got to know each other a bit better before Layla voiced her worries about her friend Will. He had been taken to the nurse's office after his encounter with Boomer and she had yet to see him since. She then decided to go look for him.

Finally the bell rang to dismiss them. Lee and Scott went to where they now knew Lindsay's locker was. When they got there, they saw Lindsay attempting to talk to Warren who was bent down at his locker.

"…really great book, I mean, I could let you borrow it sometime." She was saying as they approached her. Warren stood up and slammed his locker, making Lindsay jump.

"Maybe some other time." He grimaced before throwing his backpack over his shoulder and brushing past them.

Lindsay turned to look at them with a huge smile on her face and she looked as if she were daydreaming. "He said 'maybe some other time'." She sighed.

"Ugh!" Lee groaned, grabbed in her best friends hand and practically dragging her to the bus.

* * *

A/N: I want everyone to know that there is a small possibility that I will be able to update in a while. Sorry. I'm leaving for basic training in 2 weeks and I'll try my hardest to at least get one more chapter up by then. Thanks.

[1 Teenagers – MCR.

[2 The song that I was listening to here was "American Witch."


End file.
